hiddeninthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frostalon
Frostalon is a naturally silver she-cat with shocking blue eyes and grey stripes all over her body. Her two front paws are a grey color, and her nose is a darker grey. Her face has a grey gradient on it. Some of the cats call Foxfangs lucky as he has such a beautiful she-cat as a mate, however, they both found eachother because they were perfect together, not just looks. ' ' History Kit - Hood: ''' Being born as a loner, Frostalon was not originally part of the Clans, nor knew anything about them. Her mother was Snow, a pure white she-cat with green eyes. Her father is unknown, as he left her right after she was born. Frostalon had a brother and a sister, Scratch and Blossom. Scratch was a darker tabby tom with blue eyes, while blossom was completly white, just like her mother, with a grey tail tip and green eyes. Frostalon's name was originally Twilight. Twilight was born very close to the leaf-bare season, making her and her family vulnerable to a variety of diseases. She was correct. When she was only three moons old, her mother, sister and brother all had a case of green-cough. None of them knowing anything about herbs, they died just a few days after, leaving Twilight to fend for herself. Luckily, the snow had melted very early this season, and she did not catch green-cough like her siblings and mother. But she was only three moons, still technicly a kitten, and survival was going to be rough for her. The she-cat was very intelligent, and she was lucky to survive. She could now distinguish fox scents and mouse scents by the scent-glands in her mouth. She was growing quite exceptionally, but slowly, and unfortunatly for her, the hawks were hungry for some prey after a cold leaf-bare. Her first encounter with a predator was when she was just six moons old, when she was old enough to be an apprentice. '''Apprentice - Hood As said before, Twilight's first encounter with a predator was when she was an apprentice (technicly a loner, but old enough), and with a hawk. She didn't hear it, as hawks are almost silent on their large wings, their eyes preying apon innocent cats. As soon as it had (brutally) caught her in it's claws, she writhed and fought for her life until the hawk dropped her, giving her a very large strip of scar across her back. The scar didn't heal for many moons, moons which she lived as a loner, until she met Raven. Raven was also an apprentice-aged cat at that point. Twilight met her in a grassy meadow, and they soon became best friends, meeting eachother every day and soon living with eachother. They had made a small den near the Clan territories without knowing. It was better life with more paws hunting and cleaning, until Twilight and Raven met Deadyclawz.. Warrior - Hood As they met Deadlyclawz, the leader of ClawzClan, they learned that there were other Clans around the forest. He explained to them what Clans were and they both had decided to join, taking on the names Ravenwing and Frostalon because they were old enough to be warriors. The old deputy had died early after they had joined, and Deadlyclawz had decided to make Frostalon herself deputy. However, the Clan was small, and after just a few days it had died off. Ravenwing and Frostalon roamed through the forest until they met Owltalon, one of HiddenClan's warriors. The she-cat asked them if they were part of a Clan, and when they said no, she invited them to join HiddenClan. And they accepted. Character Pictures Family